A Christmas Story
by CatLover90
Summary: This is one hellish and weird Christmas I ever remember having...sorry not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I thought I do a Christmas Story of South Park... the idea came to me when no one came in at work. This is in two parts. This the 1st time I have done anything in a long time so i hope this is good.**

**The 1st part of this will be 1pov in past tense but the main story will be 1pov pres. tense. If there is any spelling mistake im sorry but i hope you like this.**

**Trey and Matt own the rights to South Park not me.**

* * *

><p>My name is Kenny McCormick and I am ten years old, living in the same town for my whole life. I have a big group of friends, though only three of them gets us into some pretty deep shit most of the time, but we all still have fun. That's what counts...right?<p>

I remember when we played super heroes and this fucking Oil Company (BP) drilled a portal to let the Dark Lord Cthulhu right up from the deeps of the sunken city R'lyeh. We, as in Token, Timmy, Bradley, Cylde, Stan, Kyle and myself tried to raise money to help those affected by the oil spill. That Fatass Cartman then teamed up with the Dark Lord and sent us (minus Bradley, that pussy ran away) to the sunken city.

After I killed myself to get out I learned that I'm an Immortal (that explains why I can't die). Then just when I thought I was getting answers to who and what I am, it turns out it was from Bradley. Who really had the power of berries and mint-ha!

Some time later everyone played our version of Game of Thrones. For some reason I wanted to play a Princess. I guess to be something out of my character or just because there needed to be a female in the game. Cartman most of the time thought I went too far with it but I don't.

I ended up in Japan to help spread the word of PS4. I got to learn some Japanese from it and alot of the people there thought I was really cute. But in the end the Xbox One won, literately. The owners of Microsoft and Sony fought to the death. Also hundreds of people died that day due to Black Friday deals.

Those adventures don't match up tp the hell we been through though.

This hell happened on the span of Christmas time. And let me tell you it was fucking crazy, it don't compare to all the past Christmases. it all started at Kyle's house the day before Christmas Eve.

Ike, Kyle and Myself are sitting on the floor playing with a Dreidle, waiting for Stan to come over. Ike is sitting on Kyle's lap, for once his hat was off letting hid wavy red hair frame his face. It was a rare sight to see. In all honestly he should keep his hat off more, his hair color really bring out his green eyes but of course he wont do it.

Mrs. Broflovski walks out of the kitchen to give some cookies (chocolate chip...sweet) and milk. She smiles at us then goes back into the kitchen to prepare dinner for every one. I don't see why Cartman thinks of her as mean bitch, she has her moments yeah but who doesn't. She just really care and wants the best for her family.

"kinna?" Ike calls out to me. I look up to meet him with questioning eyes. He crawls off of Kyle's lap and over to me.

Kyle has a look of confusion and a little apologetic, but he didn't have anything to apologize for. I don't mine Ike sitting o my lap, I use to let my little sister do the same when she was younger. I guess some people are just cautious of letting their little members of the family randomly sitting on other peoples lap.

Ike looks up to me as I down to him. His small hands grabs the hood of my parka, using one hand to unzip the zipper once it was down to the base of my neck. He pulls the hood back to my face and messy blonde hair.

Ike studies me for a moment then he smiles at me "Dere much bedder, Kinna."

I smile as I watch him go back over to Kyle. I look up to him and he too has a smile on his face. I can tell he agrees with Ike. I never take off my hood and the handful of times I did was because of their stunts, swimming, baseball or that one time I told them good-bye before going back to hell.

I was about to say something when the front door opens up. Us figuring its Stan we were about to greet him but then we noticed it was the Fatass.. I hear Ike mumble an 'Oh no' and I mentally agree. We didn't tell Cartman about this little get together because he was suppose to be visiting his family. Like two days ago, we all saw him and his mom leave, so what the hell?

"Eh! Why the didn't anyone invite me over?" He waddles his way over to us. Boy he sure is fucking fat. Now I'm nit making fun of fat people but being this fat as a kid isn't good.

"Because Fatboy you were suppose to be visiting your family." I say as I go to stand up. I really just want to have one fucking day to hang out with out Cartman being fucking stupid and getting us into trouble.

"I'm no-"

Thank God Mrs. Broflovski walks into the room. "Oh, hello Eric dear. I thought you were visiting family for the holidays?"

"Mem, " Cartman puts on his fake sweet voice. Everyone knows he hates her. Hell even she knows, but she can't do anything about it. She just has to deal like the rest of us. "Got a call from Grandmem saying she was on a cuuurise or something."

That seems like a lie to me because Cartman has a tendency to stretch the truth ir a flat out lie. At this point I really don't care. it will get him into a whole shit load of trouble one of these days.

"Oh. I hope she has fun. I'll go and bring out a glass of milk for you." Sh returns to the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Broflovski." Cartman makes his way to the couch and claims it for himself. Man I can hear his joints straining as he moves. "You playing with that stupid Dreidle thing?"

Kyle's cheeks flush with a little tint of red. I don't blame him, Cartman needs to stop bashing on Kyle just because he is a Jew...and me too for being poor. "Shut your fucking mouth Cartman."

I cut him off before he can even say anything. "Don't dude. We just want a quit evening. If you can't respect that then you can just fucking go home."

"Geez, calm down kenne." I give him a pointed look. "I promise." He sounds genuine enough. So we let Cartman be for now.

Kyle's mom comes back with a glass a milk for the Fatass. We go back playing with the Dreidle. Cartman turns on the TV, to some random show. We do this for another ten minutes or so before the front door opens again.

Stan walks in, he is in his normal brown jacket with a red scarf and gloves and his blue and red beanie. He looks very excited. he walks up to us, basically jumping up and down.

"Guys, Guys."

"What dude?" Kyle gently takes Ike off his lap and onto the side.

"Mr Hankey is back and is down at the mall right now."

"Really?" I say. We haven't seen him in about year or so. It was so great he was back.

Looking back now it was funny how we all thought Kyle lost his mind when he first told us about him. Over time we grew to love him. One day he left and started a family, then been traveling all over the world.

"Yeah dude." Stan makes a turn to go back over to the door. "Come on we have some time to go see him before dinner."

We all get up and heads towards the door. Kyle stops half way to tell Ike something. He then tells his mom that we will be back before dinner. She gives the okay to go so we head out.

We make our way into town. Everyone is quiet on the way to the mall, which is strange... well not for me. I'm about eighty percent quiet. I look at them. Kyle looks happy, no surprise there. Stan looks excited still. Cartman looks like he is planning on something.

When we get to the mall there is a huge fight going on...which in this town is nothing new. I swear these people will fight over the simplest stuff and that's what it looks like now. They are fighting over how the God damn Christmas tree looks like. Seriously? Who fucking care how it looks, they are lights, ornaments and random tensel on it. I look over at the others.

Stan is holding the bridge of hos noise, Kyle is sighing and Cartman is saying 'Oh Kewl'. We hear the Mayor and Mr. Hankey trying to calm everyone down but to no luck. The people in this town are so stupid that they wont listen to reason.

Hell after Obama was elected as President all the adult were either out partying til they drop or got sick because their party didn't win. Kyle and Stan tried so hard to get someone to take them to the hospital but no one would. That was total bullshit.

Suddenly a bright light shown down from the heaven. A lone figure gracefully gliding down the light. Once they reached the ground the light vanished and there was Jesus. he too was trying calm everyone down. He had much better luck.

We thanked the Gods and started to go back because of the fight it was getting late. Half way there I started to feel something strange pull on my abdominals. I look down and there was nothing there. I never the less kept walking but I feel it happen again and this time is stronger. I stop walking and look around for anyone or thing that might be doing this but with no luck. The guys stop walking too to see whats wrong with me.

I give them a confused look and then to me. Stan is the first one to speak. For once there is real worry over my being.

"What's wrong dude?"

"I don-" I feel it again, this one causing me to step back a few. Again I look around, nothing. This isn't normal nor his this ever happened to me before.

Kyle and Stan walk up to me. They each place a hand on my shoulders, I in turn wrap each arm around their necks to keep stable...hopefully. This causes Kyle's grip to tighten on me.

"Dude seriously whats happening?" Kyle says, panic lacing his voice.

"I don't know, " I thank the Gods Cartman isn't saying anything stupid but he does look concerned about whats going on. "It feels like something is pulling on me."

Another strong pull and I lift off the ground a good two feet. They use both of their hands to hold onto me. I look at all three of them with pain. It really feels like my insides are ripping open for not going with the pull.

"Fuck , not again." I'm going to fucking die again and they wont remember. Why was I cursed with this gift...in fact why was I cursed to have death set their eyes on me all the damn time!? I wish there was a way to make them remember.

I can be brutally murdered or die in front of them but the next day they its like its never happened or I just ran away or went home. I wonder if I do something to them physically will they remember... if not all at least the last part. Anything is better than them not knowing at all.

"What do mean Kenny, 'not again?'" Stan asks me.

"It doesn't matter you wont remember it if I told yo-" A much stronger pull. This is it I have to let go to be torn apart.

I look at Kyle, he looks at me. I so didn't think through but what else could I do at this point. I lean in and gave him good ten second kiss on the lips then did the same thing to Stan. I gave Cartman the finger. I let go of them just as the pull came.

As I flew back away from them I saw the shock and confusion in their eyes and faces. The last thing I saw before a horrible pain hit me was a cloaked figure... Death.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 should be out before Christmas.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who has read this. I know I'm not the best writer and my way may be confusing but me it doesn't. I should prob go take a class to help me more lol. I hope you all like part 2 of this. I really hope I kept the character in check and not too ooc.**

**I don't own South Park that goes to Trey and matt**

* * *

><p>I wake up like I always do after I have died. I move my hands all over my body just to make sure everything is in place. I'd tell ya it be fucking weird to have a body part located somewhere else. Oh yea that great walking into school with an arm coming out of my back or out my head. Getting off track, but everything was in place. I then check my skin, eyes and hair color to make they are normal as well. They are but my eyes are just a little bit lighter than normal which is fine by me.<p>

I sit on my bed thinking about what happened last night. I sigh because the guys wont remember me dying at all, which really sucks. I just want someone to know my secret and be able to remember it every time I die, this way I wont feel so lonely. It be great to have someone to talk to and let out all my angry and sadness.

Besides the guys, Death was there and he killed me. I wonder why I was chosen... Oh yeah he said something to me before everything went black. He said I was suppose to die at the mall, apparently the fight that happened someone had a knife. They threw it but just as I turn to walk away it missed me and it wasn't suppose to, so Death came after me to put the balance back for that day. Sounds odd I know but there needs to a balance that happens in the world each day to prevent other disastrous things from happening. I personally don't want to see those so I'm okay having to die to help that balance.

I wonder if Kyle and Stan remember me kissing them. If they do how will they react? Will they be mad at me, grossed out or never want to talk to me again? I really hope not because I love them so much. They are like my family and the only ones who I truly like to hang around. Well the other minus Cartman I like to hang around too but Kyle and Stan more so because we are more alike.

I lay back down on my bed and let s sigh pass through my lips. Some days I just hate my life and I want to stay dead or time I just wish I had normal one where I don't die and come back. I know for a fact If I stay dead the guys will be very sad and I will never see them again. I roll over to my side and sigh again.

There is a knock on my door, I ignore it because who ever it is they will just come in. As I expected who ever it is they open my door and come in. There are two set of feet, Kyle and Stan. A dip on the bed made me roll towards them. I don't speak nor do they. Probably getting their thoughts together to talk to me, I just hope its nothing bad.

"Hey Kenny why did you decide to go home last night?' Stan asks me. To my relief he don't sound up set nor is their a hint that he will be. Maybe they don't remember that I kissed them yesterday, if so thats great but also leaves me very sad.

"I remember I promised I'd do something with my sister Karen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I roll onto my back fully and stare up at mt rotted ceiling. Man I live the total shit hole.

"It's okay dude," Kyle says. "But why did you kiss us before you left?" Oh so they did remember, fuckin A.

Well since I just lied to them about why I left, I had to think about why I kissed them. Hmm I don't know what to tell them. Anything thats going through my mind just sounds stupid or so not me. Who am I kidding me kissing them isn't me. I just just go with the truth...uh half of the truth.

"I don't why I kissed you guys to be honest. I wasn't thinking."

They turn to look at me. "Its okay dude. It was odd and unexpected but we're not mad at you." I could just kiss Kyle again but I wont it would be too weird. It feels so good to know they are okay with what happened yesterday. Just to make sure I look over to Stan and he gives me a nod to show me that he is agreeing with what Kyle said.

I give them a shy smile and sit up. It sucks I missed out on a good dinner...well an actual dinner. Eating poparts pretty much every day sucks ass, so thats why I love when I get to eat real food at the guys house or when we go to out to eat. So I ask them how dinner was.

They tell me of all the food they had. There was green bean casserole (hers is so good all from scratch) mash potatoes, corn and chicken. For dessert they had ice cream and cookies. Damn I missed out on a good meal, if only I wasn't suppose to die yesterday. Thank you, you stupid fucking fate.

To my surprise Kyle pulled out a small baggie with cookies in it. Stan hands me a Tupperware of the green bean casserole. They tell me that was all that was left over. I thank them anyway and say this is more than enough. I start eating what they gave me. It was all so good.

I almost drop my bowl of green beans when something big, furry with horns fly by my window. I get up to lok out the window. I see it flying towards the center of town. I look back to see Kyle and Stan standing just behind me looking out the window too.

We all give a knowing glance then race to the front door. I quickly throw on a pair of boots before I leave. What the hell was that, I have never seen something like that else is going to happen on this Christmas break.

"What the fuck was that dude?" Stan asks no one in particular.

"I don't know Stan, what ever it was It had brown fur on its lower half." Kyle adds in.

"I know we do this all the time but why do we always run towards danger?" I ask, because its true. For some fucking reason we do that and get get into a big mess or I end up dying. I hope I don't die again.

Once we arrive at town, there is a whole bunch chaos going on. There are broken windows with glass shattered about, cars over turned and on fire, and some people laying dead on the ground. The ones who weren't dead were screaming and running. They were talking about this half man half goat that's flying round.

The cops are telling people to go to the community center as a shelter. We start to head towards the center. We stick very close together. I'm mentally freaking out because I might die again. I nervously look around to make sure there is nothing coming at me or my friends, I don't want them to die either and I'd do anything to make sure they don't die even if I have to sacrifice myself for them.

WE come across Butters, who is on the other side of the street waving at us as he comes over. Butter Stotch, what can I say for him other than he is so gable and Cartman takes advantage of that. I guess that's why he became Professor Chaos to help cop with it. I know one of these days Butters will snap and I'd pay to see that, just like when Wendy did.

Butters ends up tripping , as he gets up he seems to be stuck. We see him pulling at his leg but its no coming loose. We make out way over to him. I look up when I heard this strange scratching noise. There is a large chunk of roof about to fall down and crush Butters. Though he isn't my all time favorite person I don't want him to die.

I make a run towards him, hoping I can make to him in time. Right as I'm a foot from him I hear the whole chunk come off. I tackle him back full force, causing him foot to be free and us backwards. There is a loud crunching sound as the piece lands, a few of the broken pieces hitting us. I hear Stan yell, him famous line when I happened to die. I must not be visible but Butters is.

I stand up and Stan says 'Oh'. Yea I always get a simple 'Oh' when I don't die but if its someone else its all tears. I know they aren't trying to be mean because they simply don't know that I do die but it still hurts when they say 'oh' when I don't. Its like they want me to and deep down in my heart I know they don't.

"O-oh thanks Ken-Kenny. Well if it wasn't for you, I'd surely be dead." Butters dusts himself off. I give him a nod, to say' you're welcome'.

I look over when foot steps get closer. Kyle and Stan give us a once over then look over at the now pile of roof. I look too because I was fearing the balance thing but I notice it would of never hit him, so I risked my life in many ways for nothing. I mentally shrug, I proved I'd die for some one I care about.

"Holy shit dude, you two are so lucky." Stan says. There was a crash behind him. Both Kyle and Stan jump at the sound. "Lets get going."

We get out asses moving. On the way there, there were loads of bodies (injured or dead) when more broken or over turn stuff. This is just crazy, its like every other day some crazy bullshit happens. I guess that's the price of living in a small remote little mountain town.

Right when we almost reach the Center, we run into Tweek. He of course of freaking out about all of this. He is the most paranoid person I've ever met. Everyone or thing is out to get him or us. It can get annoy real fast but some of the theories can be pretty funny. Any way he comes with the rest of the way to the Center.

Once we arrive we all see and meet up with our parents. Im greeted by my little sister Karen. She attaches herself to my arm like there is no tomorrow. I don't mind, I love her so I don't mind protecting her, Hell I'm her guardian angel when I dress up as Mysterion. She needs someone in her life that isn't drunk or high all the time.

We go sit in a corner, along with my older brother. We are quite because we don't need to talk to each other because we sort of know how the other is feeling or what the other is thinking about. I guess that's what happens when you have parents like us. The kids get closer and further from the parents. I do love my parents but damn they need to hold back on the drinking and drugs. They did hold back and paid more attention to us because I scared them as Mysterion but they didn't learn.

Kyle comes running up to us, Stan and Butters behind him. Kyle looked very upset and on the verge of tears. I gently remove Karen's vice like grip to stand up. Kyle tells me his little brother is missing, apparently when his parents went out shopping the lost track of Ike when they creature attacked the town.

I tell Karen I'll be right back and us four go out looking for Ike. We look every where, at Stan's parents work, at Kyle's parents work and at the school at the park. We had no luck. I was praying that Ike wasn't dead because Kyle would be devastated and so will his parents.

Kyle was starting to freak out and I've never seen him this freaked out before. It was the kind where he was loosing hope and getting angry at the same time. He wouldn't let anyone touch him and he would blow off anyone who tried to talk to him. I felt so bad for him, he truly loves him like I my own sister.

After about thirty minutes of looking with no luck, Kyle completely breaks down. His hands are covering his face as he starts to cry. Stan was able to put a hand on his shoulder and to talk to him. He keeps telling Kyle that Ike is alright, that he is a smart kid. Kyle just nodes his head and Butters tries to tell Kyle he might be at the Center right now.

I giving my two cents in, I hug him from behind. Kyle pats my arm and wipes his eyes with the other. Kyle sniffs a few time then take a few deep breaths to calm down even more. I hold onto him a little longer then I let go and just as I let go we all hear tiny little foot steps.

We look over to see Ike, he didn't look hurt which was a relief. Kyle rushes over to Ike as tears of happiness run down his face. Kyle scolds him a little but never the less is happy to see him. I kneel down next to them while Stan and Butters stand beside him. We all say we are happy that he is safe then we go back to the Center.

Once we arrived we go our separate ways to our family. I can hear Butters' parents telling him that he is grounded. He is always getting in trouble even if he doesn't do anything bad. There is something seriously wrong with his parents, though mine aren't any better.

My sister hooks onto my arm once she sees me. I laugh a little on the inside. I love her. don't get me wrong but I don't know why she attaches herself to me. Maybe its because we are closer in age or for the fact that she knows that I'm Mysterion. What ever I'm not going to pry at this time.

Soon the guys join up with my sister and I. Ike is staying close to Kyle (no surprise there), but Ike sits next to my sister. We form a circle towards the back of the Center.

Mr. Garrison comes by to give us some snacks. Now he is a crazy motherfucker. He went from denying he was gay as all hell, to getting a lover named Mr. Slave and did weird shit with him in class. Got a sex change then was against gay couples for some damn reason. Became gay again then finally went back to being a man. We are all waiting to see what happens next, hopefully nothing too out there.

"Thank you, Mr. Garrison." We all say.

"We are eating our nasty ass snacks. Right when we finish the wall beside us bust apart like an explosion. A piece of wall hits me right between the eyes. Once the dust cleared that Beast from before was levitating a good five feet off the ground. People start to scream and panic. Everyone was running around like its going to help any.

The creature look all around then it's eyes land on Cartman. Something about this doesn't really surprise me. It holds its hand out, a harpoon magically appears in the hand as it gets ready to aim.. Just as it throws the weapon, I shove Cartman out of the way this of course causes the harpoon to go deep into my shoulder. Luckily it doesn't go all the way through because that would hurt ten times worse than now and I'd have a shattered shoulder blade.

"Ah, fuck!" I say though its muffled due to my hood being on and my jacket sipped up all the way. At the moment I'm grateful for so my sister can't really hear what I'm saying.

The Beast pulls on the line and I'm flung up towards it. It gives me a frown then it smiles. The creature has four big canine teeth and they are sharp as hell. I hope to God he doesn't want to eat me because that truly fucking suck.

It turns and flies away, I'm struggling as hard as I can but all I'm doing is digging that harpoon in deeper, also causing me to bleed a lot more. Everything starts to go black then I pass out.

I wake up just as my body is thrown hard onto the ground. I push myself up on all fours, even though it hurts like a bitch and I look around. I'm in some kind of cell with only a bed and some kind of toilet sink combo. I look up at the creature, the nerve it has to smirk at me.

"Your not the one I wanted," It has a mixture of both maer and female voice, though it has the body of a male. "But you will do." It walks off.

I move to where I'm sitting against the wall. I gret my teeth as I move around. It hurts so much, more because I haven't died yet. I think that would be a sweet relief, but I don't know if he is an immortal or if I should just do it and wake up the next day. It would suck if people came for me to only find me dead. I let out a sigh, I'll give it a while.

A russeling catches my attention. I look over to see a snow rabbit looking at me. mIt wiggles it's nose then comes closer to me. The little thing rubs one of its ears before it speaks. Holy fuck a talking rabbit.

"I'm snowball and I'm one of Santa's helpers." Snowball what a weird fucking name. "The one whp put you here goes by Krampus. He takes bad kids during this time of year." It cocks it's head to the side. "But your not a bad kid."

I pull off my hood so I can speak clearly. "I saved my fatass friend." I take a deep breath. "Maybe I shouldn't pushed him out of the way. He could of learned a lesson."

Snowball jumps over to the side where the wound is on. He looks it over then back up to me. "It was a brave thing to save a friend but, " It looks back at my shoulder. "I'm going to get you some help so hang in there okay?"

He jumps onto my lap and nuzzles my face before he leaves. I watch him go. I hope he can get help fast because I'm in a lot of pain. A possible infection and blood loss. The last two would really fucking. Fever and sickness with the infection and the blood loss the pain, coldness and lastly vision problems.

An hour or so passes, Krampus comes back to my cell, a tray in his hands. He opens the door and throws the tray on the ground. Dirty looking spills on the floor and moldy food rolls around on the floor. Now I know I'm poor but I have never eat molded food and I don't plan on starting either.

I stand up, a bit shaky, taking a few deep breaths because of the pain. I slowly make my way over to the now closed cell door. I grab the bar with one of hands while the other stays on my wound.

"How the fuck a, I suppose to eat that?" I point to the food. "It's on the floor with the mold on it."

Krampus walks up to me. he gives me a smirk, before I know it my face slams into the bars. Thanks God my nose didn't hit the bars as well, iI so didn't fucking want to fucking deal with a bloody nose. He throws me backwards and I fall onto my ass.

"That's what naughty kids get to eat." He says as he walks away and out of sight.

To what I believe, two hours passed. I', still bleeding but not as much as before which is good because if I hadn't put pressure on it I would of died by now. AS a result of the blood loss I'm a little dizzy and weak. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I think back to when my mom was pregnant and I kept trying to kill the baby because I didn't want a younger sibling. Its a good thing I didn't succeeded in that or I may not have came back and not have my loving little sister that iI have now. It was fate that I died that day when I did.

Uh this sucks. I hurt, feel weak and sick that I just want it to go away. Ha I'm thinking of suicide, though it really wont be the first time. I committed autoerotic asphyxiation on myself, even though I didn't plan on actually killing myself. I still did, that one wasn't painful, it was fucking bliss.

I'm seriously thinking about killing myself so all of this that I'm feeling will go away. What better way than strangle/ suffocation myself into sweet oblivion. I'd wake up in my head the next day all well.

The down side is if Snowball managed to get Santa's help and they are close. I don't want either of their efforts to go to waste. Also Kyle, Stan and the others might of tagged along with him. I don't want them have to deal with this shit.

I think it over for a bit but in the end getting rid of the pain won over how they will feel, I get up very slowly. The room spinning as I did. I took off my jacket, tying one sleeve around my neck. I walk over to the bed and tie the other on the metal bed frame. I was about to lay myself down when I heard my name.

"KENNY!"

I look over to see Kyle, Stan, Butters, Santa and Jesus. They were running towards me when they get to the cell Jesus, that crazy fucker, blasts the door open with C4. They all come on and circle around me.

"Jesus." Oddly enough Jesus is the one to say that. He unties my jacket sleeve then takes off my shirt, I guess to use as a rage. He goes over to the combo Tolink and soaks the shirt.

"I'm going to find Krampus to put an end to this. You boys help Jesus take care of your friend." Santa says then goes off looking for Krampus.

The guys kneel down next to me. I start to feel like I'm being shocked a little and I course knows what it feels like to be shocked since I have been. My body starts to twitch a little at first. I don't know what the hell is going on since there was nothing there to shock me. All of a sudden my body is convulsing full force to where I'm coming off the ground.

"K-y?" I'm only catching part of what Stan is saying. Its like all sound is cutting in and out with each convulse.

"Ho-im-ow." At this point I have my eyes closed but I can feel someone holding me down by my arms and legs. "ut-th-mov-so-e-wont-swa-nge."

A cloth of some sort is put into my mouth. I'm guessing from what I heard and what they did, I won't swallow my tongue or not to bite it. Either way it works. The twitching became too much that my body and mind passes out.

I wake up to a bright light. Did I finally die and not coming back this time. That would be great just so I won't die anymore but not so great because I'm leaving behind all the people I care about especially my sister. I cant have that, I won't have that.

A russuling catches my attention. I look over to the sound and I see Tweek sitting in the chair twitching and looking around. Man he really needs to lay off the coffee, it makes him too crazy.

Tweek looks at me. "Ah! You're awake-agh-thats good."

I just look at him for a moment then I check myself over. I'm jacket-less and shirtless but I have a bandage wraped around my chest and shoulder. There is a little blood coming through. I have an IV in my arm, to either keep me hydrated or for the pain I never know what the hell these people do here.

I look around the room. I'm at a hospital of course, but something seems different. There are flowers from family and a few stuffed animals I can give to my sister. The standard chairs, window, bathroom off to the side...then it hits me. In one of the chairs Kyle and Stan are sleeping, each one resting their head on a different arm. I look back over to Tweek.

"O-oh, they been-arh-here all day." He twitches and knocks his fists together. I give him a look asking how long I've been out. "You've been out for-ah-ten hours. It's Christmas day."

I give him a nod as a thank you, I feel so tired. Its probably because me being out and the meds that are getting put into me. I got back to sleep.

I wake up for a second time. I look around again, this time Tweek is here but Kyle and Stan are awake. They see me and their face lights up with happiness. They walk over to me..well more like run and jump onto the bed. They give me a hug.

"Thank god that you're okay." Kyle says as he hugs me tighter but keeping in mind of my wound.

"Yeah dude."

They both jump off the bed and went over to the chair they were siting on. They grab something that was put behind the chair. They come back to the bed, sitting on either side of me. They had me the small box.

I look at them confused, they just nod towards the box. I give a little sigh. I pull the top off and look inside. There is sliver braclet. It looks just like the one Kyle and Stan have. I look at them, they just smile.

"Now your our Super Best Friend too." Stan says.

"Yeah due we all thought you were even if we never showed it." Kyle gives me a smile.

"What about the fatboy?" They shake their head no. "Fucking sweet. Thanks you guys."

Well there you have it, the craziest fucking Christmas we ever had. Oh, Santa did take care of Krampus, he locked him in this magical pot for thousand years. Santa also gave ever one here in South Park a great Christmas, they all got what they wanted (nothing bad that can hurt anyone0 and fixed up the town.

Cartman actually thanked me a lot for saving his life. That didn't last to long. He went back to poking fun and getting us into trouble. Hee hee Santa gave him nothing for Christmas, It was so funny seeing him pisst and throwing a fit.

I think thats pretty much it other than Kyle, Stan and myself have gotten closer. Thats the best thing to come out of all this hell. Just remember that ya never know whats going to happen, do don't take anyone for granted and have a happy holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thanks for reading and Have a great Holiday<br>**


End file.
